The New Student
by Elemental Emotions
Summary: A new student arrives in Hogwarts from Beaxbatons, going into his sixth year. But what secrets does he hide? Hogwarts will be shaken with this new arrival. SLASH! OC/Draco,Theo,Blaise,Remus,Sirius,Lucius,Colin Creevey,Severus,& various other students.
1. Transfer

**Author's Note: Hey ya'll! Sorry about being such a horrible procrastinator! I'll have a new chapter for both my WIP stories up by tomorrow! I swear!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable as J.K. Rowling's. *pout***

**Summary: With Hogwarts in turmoil because of the war, isn't it safe to say that other schools are too. Sean Arceneau is a new student at Hogwarts going into 6th year. But why did he transfer from Beaxbatons? And why is he so different from the other students? What secrets does his past hide? And how will they affect the rest of the student "body".**

* * *

><p><strong>Transfer<strong>

Draco didn't even turn when Dumbledore stood and raised his hands for quiet. It was his job to kill the old fool anyways, so why make it harder on himself by actually looking at his target before he had to? Though he wasn't looking, his ears worked perfectly well and he heard as the hall quieted almost instantaneously. Salazar, the whole school was in awe of the Old Fool. Every student turning their full attention to him with no pause. Even his fellow Slytherins who sat around him. Their green and silver ties marking them, much as the Dark Mark did his forearm.

Only a few other Slytherins agreed with his opinion, and it made him sick to think how far the house had fallen. He had to ask himself though, why if he hated the bastard so much did it make him feel so neuaseated to even think of trying to hurt him? It made no sense, so he pushed it to the back of his mind to think more on later and tuned into Dumbledore's words to distract himself.

"Welcome all, to another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin the feast, let us sort the first years." The doors to the Great Hall opened wide to admit Professor McGonagall followed by the first years. It looked like a mother quail and her babies all in a line behind her. Draco noticed there were fewer first years than the last year and he felt his gut wrenched as he calculated the reason why. The Dark Lord's fixation with the school and the rumours of the Last Battle taking place hear must have spread. Most parents didn't want their children anywhere near the school with that kind of impending doom hanging over it.

His interest in the first years dwindled as quickly as it formed and he looked away, back down to his empty plate. His fingers uneasily twiddled with his fork, and when he looke up he caught Blaise Zabini's eyes following his fingers with shock. Draco stopped immediately and glared at the black boy until he looked away. He was so unsettled he had broke rule number three. A Malfoy is composed at all times. He straightened from his slouch and composed his face into his regular ice mask. Looking for all the world as if nothing could touch him and he was invincible.

Then came the whispering, almost as much whispering as when Potter was sorted and his name was read. What could possibly be so interesting about first years as to draw so much commotion? Draco turned just his torso to look at the gathered group on the stairs and immediately spotted the issue. There was one head at the back of the group that was significantly taller than the others. He couldn't really see what gender the person was or what they looked like from where he was seated and so he just waited to see what would happen next.

Mild curiousity gripped him as the staff said nothing about the anomaly. McGonagall stood by the stool with the Sorting Hat and the Hat sang it's song, which Draco ignored completely. The first years were called up and sorted and Slytherin got nine tiny new members. At last, only the taller person was left standing on the stone steps leading up to the Staff table. Again Dumbledore stood and raised his hands for quiet. The hall's whispering tapered off and Dumbledore was the center of attenton, even Draco's.

The wizard looked old, frail even. Wearing bright purple robes with dancing green Leprechauns and neon yellow moons, he looked just as ridiculous as ever, and yet he still radiated an aura of wisdom and power beyond imagining. His words randg across the silent hall.

"I can see you're all wondering about our rather tall new first year. In fact, I would think if he were really eleven he'd be half giant." There was a twinkle in those blue eyes above the half moon glasses, and most of the hall broke into laughter. "This is Sean Arceneau." The obviously French name rolled of the headmaster's tongue in a lilting melody and Draco almost closed his eyes wanting to savor the very syllables.

"He is a transfer student from Beaxbatons and has come to Scotland under distressing circumstances. He will be sorted into his house, going into 6th year, and I expect all of you to welcome him. Thank you." Dumbledore motioned to this Sean and the boy took the steps up to the stool with grace most purebloods only dream of. As he got to the top and turned to sit on the stool, Draco and the rest of the student body gasped.

The boy was gorgeous, beautiful, divine. Draco's vocabulary failed him to describe this boy's beauty accurately. It was literally indescribable. His hair was a deep mahogany brown with hints of red. It's shaggy waves framed his heart-shaped face, shining in the torchlight. It looked so soft and Draco couldn't help but want to bury his face in it. It probably smelled wonderful. Draco's trousers got uncomfortably tight and his cock got hard and he couldn't believe just the thought of this boy's hair could do that to him.

Of course Draco had known he was gay ever since he was thirteen and had discreetly tried out most of Slytrherin house and some of the other house boys as well. But he had never flt like this. This unadlutereated lust, pure and powerful, for anyone. Let alone a stranger. He, and most of the student body, couldn't tear his eyes away. Tracing the perfectly arched eyebrows, mount everest cheekbones, and pointed little chin, Sean looked almost fey like yet still extremely masculine. Those luciously full pink lips just begged to be kissed and Drcao wondered what they would look like swollen and parted as their owner panted for breath.

The next thing he noticed was the extremely long mahogany eye-lashes laying across his pale cheeks, sheilding his half closed eyes from view. Drcao couldn't stand it. He wanted to see his eyes, and as if Sean had heard his prayer he looked up directly at Draco with sexual blue eyes swirled with a predatory yellow and flecks of green. Those eyes pulled Draco in, and he got lost in them only being able to look away when Sean broke the eye contat first.

What was that! He couldn't believe he had lost composure like that over one boy. It was against everything he'd been trained for to so easily be seduced. But wait. That pull. It almost felt like... Yes! That's it! The pale skin, gorgeous looks, the grace, and the lust. Sean must be another Veela! But, Draco was only quarter Veela and he knew Veela had to have blonde hair. Sean didn't. But...the pull? It had felt similar to his father's when he demonstrated for Draco.

_~Flashback~_

_Draco had been called into his Father's office again. This was not an unusual occurence this summer as Lucius was teaching his son about their Veela heritage and what that meant for Draco. As he walked into his Father's office he saw Lucius sitting in the red velvet desk chair, hads teepeed underneath his chin with him reclining with his feet crossed upon the desk. This was his contemplation pose and Draco came in and sat in the opposite chair quietly, knowing to wait for his Father to address him first._

_Eventually, Lucius pulled his feet down and uncrossed his hands, leaning forward and putting his arms on his desk top. He looked into Draco's eyes as if searching for something, and apparently he found it for he sat back and said simply, "Today we are going to learn about the Veela pull."_

_Draco was confused, he knew that Veela were beautiful and had the ability to seduce men and women into their beds if desired, but because he was only a quarter Veela he didn't think it mattered to him. His pull would be unconscious and he couldn't control it. It would always subtly enhance his looks, but that was all._

_"I see your confusion, and yes I know that you cannot consciously use the pull, but I want you to know what it feels like so you can recognize when you are under it's influence. Not just Veela have it, but some other creatures as well, most rare. But it is an important thing to know." Lucius explained._

_"But how will I "experience" the pull? I don't want to have sex with anyone and I don't trust anyone not to knock me up to be the next Malfoy spouse." Draco replied in a sarcastic tone._

_Lucius' look became predatory, "Why, I will administer it of course. You trust me don't you Draco?"_

_Draco's eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped just a smidge. His own father wanted to use his pull on him. His SON! It was outrageous, and a little terrifyng. Draco would never truly trust his Father, he was Slytherin after all, and he had no clue why his Father wnated to demonstarte rather than just explain. But the question was a loaded one. He could not say no._

_"Of course Father. I trust you with my life." The lie slipped easliy off his tongue, and Lucius knew it and smiled._

_"Very well then. I will use a medium force of the pull and you will try to resist and memorize what it made you feel so you can fight it off in the future."_

_With that Draco braced himself as best he could. His only warning was his Father's sile becoming a little wider before he felt entirely too happy and content. Slightly lustful and a bit hazy. He felt as if nothing could ever go wrong and all he had to do was love the beautiful creature before him. Do whatever he asked and be his slave. He wanted that, he wanted it so badly he'd kill for it. And right as he was about to get up from his chair and prostrate himself before the God-Like creature it was cut off._

_The feelingsdrained from him leaving him feeling empty where they once had been. He wanted them back, but only breifly until he realised what ahd happened. Then he felt shamed. Lusting after his own Father! He was weak. Draco had been sure he could fight it off, but he hadn't even tried. His Father just smiled and said, "Lesson concluded."_

_And he was right. There was nothing else needed. Draco would remember that forever._

_~Flashback End~_

Similar, Draco thought, but not the same. There was more lust in this pull, more sexuality.

What was this new student? And why when he looked up, did he look at Draco? Watching intently as the Sorting Hat was placed on Sean's head, Draco caught the small smirk that graced the boy's lips as the Hat dropped into place showing perfect pearly whites. The Hat was on Sean's head less than two seconds before it shouted out clearly, "Slytherin!"

Draco grinned in a half predatory, half satisfactory way knowing that this would be a challenge and a fair bit of fun. Beauty and brains are a powerful combination. It seemed the whole hall was in an uproar. The Slytherin's cheering and staring lustily at their new housemate, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws groaning their dissapointment. The funniest by far were the Gryffindors, looking decidedly green around the gills at lusting after a Slytherin, but not being able to help it all the same.

Sean stood from the stool, and took off the hat in a sarcastic, but still graceful, bow. Unfolding himself, Draco could see that Sean actually wasn't very tall at all. He just looked enormous next to the tiny first years. He was probably around 5'4 by the looks of it, very slender and petite. A perfect submissive, Draco thought, his cock growing even harder in his trousers making him shift slightly trying to alleviate the pressure.

As Sean strutted down the stairs and to the Slytherin table, there really was no other word for the way he walked, his hips swung in sensual little figure eights. Drawing the eyes of every gay man and straight woman to them like a bull to a red flag. Draco watched as he sat down at the end of the table with the first years, not even registering Dumbledore clap his hands and the food appearing. He decided he would invite this intriguing boy to sit with him and his friends at breakfast tomorrow, and then the quest to claim the boy would begin.

Draco settled down to eat with the resolve to catch Sean as he left the Great Hall tonight. Maybe he'd wait and corner him in the dungeons. Yes, that was what he would do.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please please please review! This story is actually for one of my friends, I like to tease him and make him blush. Please review and join in the ho<strong>**pe that there are more fanboys of slash like him out there!**


	2. Pleasurably Cornered

**Author's Note: Well, here's the scene my friend has been impatiently waiting for. In fact, he's been buggin me since the first chapter came out. If it were up to him, Chapter Two would have been up the same night, unbeta'd and crappy as all get out. Not to mention the fact that his stories only update once a week sometimes longer. *grumbles hypocrite under her breath* Anyway, pressure seems to be the magic thing that keeps me from procrastinating so if you're reading my other stories, Review and pressure me! Now, on with the Chapter! There is very smutty slash in this chapter, just a warning.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pleasurably Cornered<strong>

Draco waited patiently, covertly watching Sean to make sure he didn't leave unnoticed and when his plate was almost empty Drcao made sure his was finished. He chatted amiably with Blaise and Pansy about his summer, every so often glancing in Sean's direction to make sure he was still there. The anticipation was killing him, though he didn't show it. When Sean finally stood up to leave the table, Draco almost jumped from his seat, but being a Malfoy he waited for ten seconds before making his excuses and trailing after the boy.

It wasn't long going down the steps to the dungeons before he spotted Sean. He was about to run up and talk to him when he realized the newest Slytherin was speaking to someone. Coming to the bottom of the stairs, Draco waited around the corner of the curving staircase to catch what was said and instantly recognized the voice of Professor Snape. He had been so focused on Sean, that he hadn't notice the Professor leave.

Snape was the one speaking and Draco managed to come in as the conversation began it seems.

"Ah Mr. Arceneau, a pleasure. Dumbledore informed me of your, condition, and I have set up a suite of private rooms for you. Unfortunately, none of the private rooms available have bathrooms so you will need to share with your dorm mates." From the slow way that Uncle Severus said it, Draco could almost see the sneer in place at a student getting special treatment. "Condition" or no.

"That will be fine, Professor." Draco had not heard Sean speak yet as he had not said a word at dinner. The boy's thick french accent dripped off his tongue like sweet honey, enfolding Draco in thick, gooey ecstasy. The tenor was just glorious on the ears. Draco could just imagine that voice screaming his name in heart stopping pleasure as he pounded into him. Against a wall, on the floor, in a bed, from behind, below, or above. The lust in him for this Slytherin went through the roof, and all with just once sentence.

That thought cooled him down a bit. Lust like that, this fast was unnatural. And what was this condition Severus was speaking of? It all made for a delicious mystery, but Draco loved a challenge.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Sean Arceneau could smell the boy standing just on the stairs, not to mention the lust he was putting out. Though he couldn't blame the poor child, Sean was starving and his pull was a little out of control. He could tell that Professor Snape knew, his nostrils flaring as he was affected as well. Even the rumored Ice King of Slytherin cracked under the seduction, unmeant though it was. Sean caught roaming eyes more than once from his Head of House.

Turning his thoughts outward, he concentrated on Snape's expression as he replied reluctantly, "Then I will take my leave of you. You're rooms are deeper within the dungeons, just follow the paintings of birds and you will find a portrait of a creature you are probably quite familiar with." Snape smirked at this. "You may choose your own password, but you will need to notify me and the Headmaster of what you have chosen. There is a door in your rooms that leads to the Slytherin sixth year dorms. It is only visible when opened or if you already know it is there." With that the Professor seemed to move quickly away, his steps jilted as he used his hands pull his robes to cover the obvious bulge in his trousers.

The scent of the man's lust was intoxicating. Spicy and commanding, and Sean knew the Professor would be one wild ride. But that would take work and time he didn't have right now. Laughing slightly, Sean turned his attention, but not his body or eyes to the figure hiding around the curve of the stairs. This, he knew, would be an easy conquest and a quick snack to assuage his appetite.

Not making any move to indicate he knew what was coming, he walked down the hall, following the birds and feeling himself be followed in turn. He put extra sway into his hips in the hopes of hurrying up his would be attacker and moved faster down the hall, trying to get into a more secluded area. He was normally more patient than this, but right now he was starving and a starving Incubus was not a patient Incubus. Especially as he could feel the boy's burning gaze on his arse.

The two boys took the many twists and turns through the labyrinth that was Hogwarts' dungeons, Sean following the paintings of birds, and Draco following him. When they were far enough away to not get caught, Draco pounced. He had just intended to talk to the boy, but having to walk behind him being mesmerized by the sway of his hips made him feel lustful, powerful, and predatory.

He stalked his way after his prey and when the moment was right, launched himself at the newest member of Slytherin house. Sean was expecting the attack and therefore wasn't seriously hurt when he was knocked against the wall roughly. The other boy was a beauty, possibly with some Veela and Incubus blood in him as well. Platinum blonde hair fromed a pale skinned face with aristocratic bones. Long platinum lashes framed burning silver eyes that made Sean's cock immiediately rock hard if he wasn't already. A slim, but lightly muscled body pressed firmly into his and he could feel the other boy's lust for him.

He could sense the life that poured from him and his creature sighed in utter glee. But the other boy did nothing but stare, making Sean wonder at his restraint. Not many could resist a starving incubus for so long in such close quarters. Then the boy spoke in a tenor slightly deeper than his own, and extremely husky, "Hello Sean, my name Is Draconis Lucius Malfoy, but you can call me Draco." Draco leaned closer, his sweet, warm breath rushing over Sean's face with every word from his mouth.

Sean laughed breathlessly his head tilting back exposing his throat, the moment so intense the outside world hazed over. Draco almost moaned aloud at the sensuous sound as it vibrated up throught Sean's chest and stared at the pale white expanse of skin his lips just begged to touch, kiss, caress, and nibble until it bore a mark. His mark.

"Well, Draco." Sean spoke lowly, his voice breathless from anticipation of a feeding. "Shall we take this somewhere more comfortable?" As Sean's blue-yellow eyes stared deeply into Draco's silver, Draco was lost. Giving in completely to his desires with no thought to the future or restraint. He didn't think about how they only met less than two minutes ago, the lust was driving him insane. The pounding of his cock pressed against Sean's stomach, more than he could bear.

"Yes!" Draco groaned and pressed forward suddenly, setting his lips sharply onto Sean's. The kiss was empassioned, with lips caressing slips, tongue sliding against tongue. The snog session turned into a battle for dominance that Draco easily won, sliding his tongue into Sean's mouth to taste the teen. Exploring every crevice and ridge, Draco became lost, swimming in the electric pulses as he ground himself into Sean hard.

Sean was making these desperate whimpering noises as he ground back, but the thought crossed his mind that if they didn't stop soon, they'd be fucking in the dungeon hallway. With that Sean tryed to rein in the pull, but was only partly successful. He had never starved himself to this extent before and he was going to need some vigorous feeding to be back up to normal. Thankfully it was enough that when Sean pushed against him, Draco was able to stop.

They broke apart for air and Draco buried his face into Sean's neck, caressing the skin with his tongue and slowly and gently pumping his hips into Sean. His arms were completely wrapped around Sean's waist holding him as close as possible and also protecting his back from the cool, damp stone. Sean's hands were firmly placed on Draco's arse, his fingers squeezing involuntarily every few seconds causing Draco to thrust a bit harder against him. Once their breathing had calmed down some, he removed his hands from Draco and pulled the boy's head up to meet his eyes.

"Bedroom." Was all Sean was able to get out between slightly ragged breaths and Draco nodded his dazed understanding. The look of lust clouded silver orbs almost undid Sean's hold on his pull, but he quickly pushed from the wall, grabbed Draco's hand, and pulled him at a frantic pace down the hall. Getting to the painting in question, Sean couldn't help but smile at the Professor's irony. The painting was of a woman, nude and tied up. Her eyes blind-folded. An Incubus in true form hovered over her trying to spread her legs. The demon's eyes, a pure yellow, stared out at Sean mockingly, knowing exactly what he was. A half snake half man slithered across the sheets and under the woman's legs, watching. In the background, the silhouette of a woman was getting undressed. (really awesome link on profile)

The painting gave off an air of anticipation, much like the boys did at the moment. When Draco saw it, his lust cooled off just a bit, remembering Severus' words about Sean being familiar with the creature in the painting. His suspicions rose when he saw the smile on Sean's face. The pieces of the puzzle were coming together.

Sean looked at the painting, considering for a moment, then spoke in a language that only the Incubus in the painting seemed to understand, compounding Draco's suspicions. The demon smiled and the painting swung open, admitting the boys. As soon as the painting closed, Sean let go of his strenuous hold on his pull and Draco nearly tackled him to the floor. His lust may have cooled a bit, but not enough for them to make it to the bedroom. That was okay though. He spotted a perfectly good chaise lounge not two feet away.

Lifting Sean into his arms, Draco flung him onto the chaise, watching Sean's body bounce on the green, suede cushions. His eyes raked over the lithe form, burning where they touched, Sean could almost swear Draco's gaze was caressing him. He affected a shy smile and shook his head slightly, dropping a few bits of his hair down across his eyes. He looked at Draco past the mahogany strands and saw that he was smirking in amusement. Hmm. Apparently he found this behavior... cute. Although Sean wasn't about to begrudge the approval, he was definitely not fond of that particular word; time for a different strategy.

He leaned back onto his elbows and stretched his legs out in front of him, spreading them wide. His shirt rode up slightly, exposing a little skin at the level of his navel as his robes slid to the side, so he shifted up a bit more, causing the waist of his tight trousers to pull down so that a small, shadowy hollow was created between his hip-bone and the trail of hair that led into his pants.

He regarded Draco neither straight-on nor sideways, tipping his chin just a certain way so that he displayed his jawline and throat to what he knew was their best advantage, and made his hair spill forward to frame his face. He let his eyelids droop slightly and tried to make the gaze from underneath them be as dark and intense as possible.

He spread the shy smile into a wicked, wicked smirk.

He waited.

Draco blinked, and his playful smirk faded. But the expression that took its place wasn't anything like what Sean expected.

Sean had been half expecting the pounce. (Well, he'd been half hoping for it. Or half hoping he would get over here soon, at least.) But he had not expected the feral growling-purring noise that had come from Draco's throat just beforehand.

He suddenly found himself pressed against the couch by nine or ten stone of the most welcome weight in the world. His heartbeat and breathing were already going as fast as they could, or they would have quickened further as Draco lapped at his lips like cream.

Both boys' cocks were pounding as Draco ground into Sean, situated on his knees between Sean's spread legs. The kissing grew more passionate, Draco's tongue once again slipping silkily into Sean's obliging mouth. He swallowed the boy's moans as his tongue rubbed the ridged roof and tasted the honeyed spice of Sean's mouth. Draco's hands had not been idle all this time though, sliding under Sean's robes and smoothing them off his shoulders. He put his hands on Sean's back, coaxing him to sit up so he could slide them off.

Sean's hands were doing the same, caressing as they went eliciting the most gorgeous noises from the platinum blonde on his knees before him. The robes finally on the floor behind them, Draco broke the kiss to lift Sean's shirt over his head taking care of his own soon after. His hands caressed the smooth unblemished flesh as his eyes feasted on the sight. Lowering his mouth, Draco took one hard pink nipple in between his teeth and tugged, circling it with his tongue and sucking making Sean whimper as the shocks of pleasure went straight to his pulsating groin.

Pulling back, Draco blew hot breath over the glistening nub and then moved on to the other, his hands trailing down towards Sean's trousers finding and undoing the button. He pulled down the zipper and nudged Sean's hips to lift as he pulled off his sock and shoes and then his pants and boxer-briefs revealing his large, swollen manhood. The glistening tip was purple and angry looking, the veins popping out on the hard flesh. Draco followed them wth his eyes until he reached the nest of mahogany curls situated at the base. He wanted to bury his face in those curls.

So he did, wrapping one hand around the base he poked his small pink tongue out of his mouth and licked the twinkling drop of precum from the slit. Sean moaned and bucked his hips up towards the warmth, his hands stroking Draco's shoulders encouragingly. Draco smirked slightly and with no warning engulfed Sean's erection all the way down to the base, the head hitting the back of his throat. Sean screamed his name and moved his hips up as Draco swallowed around him, sliding his hands up his neck and into the blonde head of hair gripping tightly as if to hold Draco in place.

The small thrusts against his face excited him and he moved his tongue in a serpentine pattern as he pulled up on Sean's member, massaging the underside and then flicking the tip. Dipping into the slit, he quickly went back down, nestling into the curls and breathing in the musky scent the boy he was blowing. Sean was going crazy, his hips bucking wildly and Draco swallowing quickly, bobbing his head. His other hand sneaked between the brunette's legs and cupped his balls, rolling them in his palm as he sucked hard on Sean cock. The boy's back arched and he groaned saying, "Oh, Merlin, Draco. I-I-I'm cu-cumming! I, Oh Gods, I'm cumming!"

Draco quickly thought a silent, wand-less lubricant spell and slicked his fingers before reaching down and tracing Sean's tight entrance. He kept bobbing his head as he pushed one finger inside, pushing it back and forth inside Sean searching for something. Draco's tongue encirled Sean's head and then he went down once more, swallowing around his cock before he finally found it. Sean let out a shriek as Draco pressed hard against his prostate and swallowed around the cock deeply buried in his mouth pressing his lips tightly to the base.

Sean's hips jerked and shuddered as stream after stream of cum shot down Draco's throat. His hands were entangled in the blonde's hair pushing his head down to make sure he accepted it all. Draco's nose was buried in Sean's pubic bone, and he swallowed frantically trying not to choke. He succeeded and pulled off as Sean let go of his hair with a satisfied smirk on his face. He kept the lone finger going inside Sean's arse and the tight hole twitched with sensitivity as his limp form whimpered. Draco slowly pushed Sean further back onto the chaise and lifted his legs so his feet were flat on the cushions.

Spreading his knees, Draco got a good look at the delicious small pink hole that twitched in anticipation and the cool air. His cock positively ached in need, but he would be patient. He would savor this delightful boy until he was all used up and then his lust would no longer be a problem. Muttering a wand-less cleaning charm, Draco re-lubed his fingers and inserted two into the quivering hole causing Sean to moan and his hips to jerk. That senusal French tenor washed over Draco and went directly to his cock, making him speed his movements despite what he had thought earlier.

Sean's insides were hot and so soft that Draco nearly moaned in need. He sped up his ministrations even more, his fingers thrusting faster and harder into Sean. Sean's hips were moving in time with Draco's fingers, trusting down onto them and effectively fucking himself on them.

"Fuck that is so hot." Draco exclaimed, watching Sean's hole swallow his digits. He added another finger, scissoring and stretching the tight boy in preparation for something much larger. When Draco was satisfied, he removed his fingers to a disappointed groan from Sean and stood to remove the rest of his clothing. His pants and boxers left his skin fast as lightning, his huge, engorged and angry cock springing forward to stand at attention. The head was red and leaking, and as Draco walked forward it swung side to side. Not so much defying gravity as flipping it off and insulting it's mother. He could feel Sean's eye's burning his body as he looked his fill.

He knelt before the brunette's spread legs and walked even closer on his knees. He could feel the heat radiating from the boy as he took his cock in hand and guided it to the tiny pink hole. Both taking a deep breath, Draco pushed forward and got...nowhere.

"Fuck, you're too small." Draco cursed as try after try failed to get him where he wanted, needed to be. Finally fed up and exasperated, Draco grabbed Sean around the waist and flipped him to his stomach, ignoring the squeak of suprise he grabbed his hips and pulled them back so that the teenager's plump arse hung off the edge. He then took his cock in one hand, an arse cheek in the other and pulled it to the side, exposing the tiny wrinkled entrance, red and abused from his rough handling.

Leaning forward, he lined himself up and pushed hard and with one long thrust he was in. And oh, was he in. Draco let out a deep, vibrating groan as his hips came flush with Sean's backside. Sean let out a whimper of slight pain and buried his face in the cushions, muffling his noises. Draco felt like he was being squeezed into a hole ten times too small for him and pressed against white hot objects covered in velvet. It was the most indescribable pleasure imaginable and he realized he never wanted to leave this paradise.

His eyes clouded with ecstasy as Sean's muscles tensed and relaxed around him. Buried to the hilt, Draco waited for Sean to adjust and when the muffled whimpers subsided he pulled out slowly moaning at the pressure, and then thrust back in hard. Burying himself deeply into the hot channel. Sean screamed and Draco decided he wanted to hear the delicious sounds he was making in that honeyed accent. Sliding one hand up Sean's spine he buried it in the silky mass of mahogany hair and tugged until his head bowed back and his back arched beatifully, allowing Draco further inside him.

Massaging the brunette's scalp with one hand, the other snaked around Sean's stomach, heading lower until it circled his neglected member. Setting a slow, hard pace, Draco stroked the hard cock in his hand in time with his thrusts. As Sean's moans and whimpers grew louder and more frequent, the constriction around Draco's cock grew tighter. Groaning out, he increased the pace until he was slamming into the brunette from behind, taking him like an animal. Unrestrained passion and lust ruled him and his hand tightened in Sean's hair making him groan like a dying man.

Draco leaned forward, his chest to Sean's back and put his mouth right next to the teen's ear. He could feel his balls tightening and a build up of pleasure in his cock. But he wanted to come together. Moving his hips in different angles until he found the right one, Draco slammed into Sean's prostate over and over abusing the bundle of nerves until Sean was screaming. Draco's hand on his cock matched the almost frantic pace of his hips as he whispered into the teen's ear.

"Sean, I want you... to cum...with me." His breathless words punctuated by powerful thrusts to Sean's prostate. "I'm going to...cum soon. Please...Sean...please! Oh God...Oh Merlin...Jesus! Sean you're so tight!" He moaned, closing his eyes as Sean screamed his name and tightened around him so powerfully it almost hurt.

Draco's orgasm burst upon him as he felt Sean's walls contract and warm fluid coat his hand. With a roar of completion his orgasm went on and on, filling Sean with his essence. But right at the peak Draco could faintly feel something draining his orgasmic energy and with that his suspicions were confirmed and everything made sense. Draco collapsed on the limp boy's sweaty back, spent and exhausted.

Their breath came in pants as they both came down from their orgasms and when Draco finally pulled out of Sean with a satisfying squelch, all he could muster was a tired smirk as the brunette moaned softly in disappointment. Seeing that Sean was basically already asleep, Draco picked the boy up and walked through an open doorway to see a moderately large bedroom with a kind sized bed. He removed one hand to pull back the sheets and placed Sean in the bed, covering him in green satin. He looked so peaceful and adorable in exhausted post-orgasmic sleep. Draco smirked and leaned down to kiss the boy's forehead, "Sleep well, little Incubus." A slight frown marred Sean's face for a moment, but relaxed a minute later.

Draco slipped in next to the boy and promptly fell asleep as well, thinking to himself that it had been a very good first night back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Again, link to the painting guarding Sean's room is one my profile, and believe me, it is worth it to go and take a look. So tell me, was it good, bad, great or epic? Please please please review!<strong>


	3. Slytherin Hospitality

**Author's Note: Well, here's the next installment of The New Student!**

**Slytherin Hospitality**

Morning sun spilled across the two sleeping forms causing one of them to stir. Green satin slipped from a pale shoulder as Sean woke, stretching away the sleep of last night. Something nagged at him though as sky blue eyes opened.

Oh, Sean thought, looking at the blonde head beside him in bed. Well that would be what had been nagging me. What happened last night?

He yawned and took inventory. Well, he had obviously fed, and fed well last night, as he was almost satiated compared to the starving hunger of yesterday. He would need one more great feeding to completely fill him up.

Maybe he could get the blonde in bed with him to oblige? He smirked to himself. But then looking over at the alarm clock on his bedside nightstand, he realized that classes would start in an hour and a half. He wouldn't have time. Pouting slightly, he looked back at the head just barely peeking out from under his silk sheets.

Sean didn't remember what happened last night, but maybe the hot water of a shower would help jog his memory. He sat up slowly and managed to drag his legs off the bed. He winced at the cold floor beneath his feet and the sore twinge he felt in his lower back.

Well, he had definitely been well fed last night.

Standing slowly to ease the pain in his arse, Sean made his way to the bathroom. It was done up in black marble with silver metals and green accents. Absolutely beautiful! Sean made his way over to the glass shower door and pulled it aside. He was already naked, so he stepped in and turned on the water, letting the first blast of cold wake him further.

As he was washing, his fingers trailed up to the junction between his neck and shoulder. He jumped when he felt the ridges of an almost healed bite mark, wondering how that came to be there. At that, all his memories returned, including the one where Draco, the boy in his bed, had called him an Incubus right before he had fallen asleep properly.

Shit! He knew he couldn't keep it secret forever, but he had been hoping for a little longer before someone found out. Sean spent the rest of his wash thinking about things he could say to the Slytherin and different scenarios that could work. As a brilliant idea came to him, a smirk worthy of Salazar himself fixed itself on his face.

Sean came out of his shower and into the steamy room with a plan. Taking one of the fluffy emerald towels from the silver towel rack and wrapping it around his waist, Sean opened the door to the bathroom and walked out.

Draco was already awake and apparently, waiting for him. Smirk still on his face, Sean sauntered over to the bed, simultaneously taking in his surroundings. This was the first time he had seen this room, as he had been half asleep when Draco had carried him into it. His fuzzy impression of dark furniture and greens and blacks was confirmed as he looked around. He really did like his quarters so far.

Eyes going back to Draco, Sean regretted the time even more as he saw the way the blonde's eyes were locked on his swaying hips. No time for that, he reminded himself and put his mind firmly back to his plan. Sliding onto his side of the bed, Sean turned fully towards Draco and folded his legs Indian style.

Draco was the first to speak, "So, do you remember what happened last night?" he didn't want to assume anything about the boy, but Draco was anxious to know what he thought of the happenings last night, and desperate to know if they could be repeated.

"Yes," Sean smirked, "I remember last night perfectly, as well as what you commented on as I was falling asleep."

Draco kept his Slytherin Ice Mask in place though not all of it, considering he was naked in someone else's bed. He decided to play this little game the other boy was starting, wanting to see where he was going with this.

"Was I correct in my guess?" Draco replied with while looking nonchalantly at his nails.

"Yes, Draco. You were correct." Sean answered seriously.

Draco let out a sigh of breath at the complete confirmation of his suspicions. He had so many questions. Not much was known about Incubi, and also he wanted to know why Sean was here? Or even being allowed to stay here? He couldn't just ask however. He didn't want to put all his cards on the table at once.

"I suppose you want me to keep this quiet then?" he sighed dramatically.

"No actually." Sean smirked at Draco's surprise. "You can tell whoever you want. In fact," and here he paused, looking over the blonde thoughtfully, "I think I might have a little offer for you." Sean smiled, leaving Draco feeling slightly uneasy.

"What kind of offer?" he warily enquired.

Sean scooted closer on the bed, his legs unfolding and the towel slipped flashing a bit of creamy thigh. He let his fingers wander over the bedding to the blonde's arm and start stroking, using his influence to very subtly relax the other Slytherin.

"I would like your help. I need willing partners to feed from, and you probably know the people in this school better than most, being as popular as you are." Draco didn't ask how Sean knew he was popular. "I would like for you to find me willing people I can have sex with to satisfy my hungers for the duration of my time at Hogwarts."

"In exchange," he whispered silkily, leaning closer to the quarter Veela, "I'll let you use my body, if you like." he smirked and backed away.

Draco sat there, completely stupefied for a moment before regaining his composure. He looked at the incubus skeptically, "You want me, to find students willing to have sex with you?" he asked for confirmation.

Sean nodded slightly, "Yes, you see, I'm still a bit hungry from my trip here and I need one large meal to satisfy me for the next few days." he smiled sweetly. "I just don't know anyone but you well enough to achieve that. I'm sure you know a few people willing to help me out, right?"

Sean looked at Draco, waiting as the blonde debated the pros and cons. On the upside, he did know some people, fellow Slytherins in fact, that would love to get into the little brunette's pants by the looks they gave him at dinner. He'd also be getting what he wanted, Sean's hot little body for the fore-seeable future. On the downside, he wanted Sean all to himself; however, he knew he would not be enough for the little incubus when it came to feeding. No one person could keep up with an incubus unless they were their mate, and he knew he wasn't Sean's mate.

After thinking over everything carefully, Draco gave his answer.

"Yes, I'll help you."

The two Slytherin's shook hands, and the deal was struck.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

After striking the deal with Sean, Draco got up and left, putting on his clothes and taking the passageway through Sean's rooms to the Slytherin dorms. Getting his toiletries and clean clothes, he went into the showers to get cleaned up, thinking about his new friend and the deal he had taken.

He was thinking about who to ask as he was washing, when he heard the door to the showers open and close, admitting the forms of Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, two of his best mates. They were talking and he managed to hear the tail end of they're conversation as they didn't realize he was here yet.

"...yeah, but did you see that arse? Amazing." Zabini praised.

"Mmmhmm, the way his hips sway is just sinful, I completely agree." Nott replied softly.

Draco could guess what, or should he say who, the boys were talking about. A grin spread across his face, this would be easier than he first thought. When the boys were in the showers beside him, Draco coughed loudly to get their attention. Both jumped and looked over at his corner stall in surprise before both got a mischievous look on their faces.

Blaise started, "Draco! Good to see you, my friend. I couldn't help but to notice you weren't in the dorms last night or this morning. Starting out your conquest early?" Blaise questioned with a smirk.

Draco had been known to fuck every guy in the school who was even remotely gay, and some who weren't. He always started off with the younger years who had just become old enough o be on his list. His mates called it his conquest.

"Something like that, Blaise." Draco replied cheekily while rinsing the shampoo out of his hair.

"Oh come on!" Theo whined. "Tell us who you were with already."

Draco debated on whether it was better if they did or didn't know. Finally deciding it'd help if they knew he replied with infinite grace, "Sean Arceneau."

Both boys gaped slightly and looked at him in amazement.

"Merlin Draco, you sure move fast! He is completely fuckable." Blaise exclaimed.

The blonde wanted to growl as jealousy flared, but reminded himself of his deal.

"Well," Theo queried archly, "how was he?"

Both brunettes were looking at him, eager for the details.

"Fan-fucking-tastic. Absolutely amazing. He's such a little slut, too." Draco supplied easily. "In fact, I bet you 10 galleons he would fuck all three of us at the same time." The blonde smirked as he set his trap.

"No way!" the Italian shook his head amusedly. "He doesn't even know us. I bet he isn't even interested. I'll take your bet Draco, and laugh when you lose." he finished.

Draco smirked; he'd get sex and money. What a wonderful plan! "Whatever, Blaise. Theo, you in?"

The quieter, shyer brunette just nodded. And the bet was made.

"Alright then," Draco looked between his two fellow Slytherins. "We'll meet up outside the common rooms after classes and I'll lead you to his rooms." the blonde finished, smiling.

Today might be even better than yesterday, he thought to himself.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

The first day of classes went smoothly. Potions was all about the Gryffindors getting points taken, and the Slytherins getting praised, though one Sean Arceneau garnered the attention of the Potions Professor when he handed in a perfectly made potion.

Transfiguration was much the same, with Professor McGonagall praising the Gryffindors and again one Sean Arceneau for completing his transfiguration of a wooden box into a raven.

Most of the classes went this way, with Sean excelling in all of them. Even Herbology! The other students weren't sure what to make of him, as he walked from class to class alone, and didn't give in to the taunts from the Gryffindors about him being the newest snake in the nest.

At the end of the day, the staff that had had the boy all had good things to say, though one Professor Lupin kept to himself the strange scent the boy had smelled of. He pushed it to the back of his mind and promptly forgot about it.

Sean had been the first to leave DADA class at the end of the day. He wasn't worried about the werewolf smelling him out; the Professor had probably never smelt an Incubus in his life, so it mattered little. But still, better to be cautious and not stick around.

When Sean got back to his rooms, they were stifling and with Incubi being rather inclined to be without clothing, Sean shed his clothes and book bag and opened a window. He then took his books and sat on the chaise lounge, trying and failing not to remember what had happened on this very piece of furniture last night. His cock stirred, but he ignored it and the small hunger pangs he got from not being fully satisfied. He'd give Draco until tomorrow to find someone for him, until then he would start on the homework he had gotten.

Not fifteen minutes later, Sean's body was chilled from the open window and the rooms were freezing. Setting his books aside, he walked over and shut the window before grabbing his wand to light a fire in the fireplace. That plan quickly failed as he noticed there was no wood in the damn thing.

He looked around for a wood pile of some kind and found some piled in a corner next to the fireplace. He bent down and grabbed about three logs in his hands. Just as he was about to lift them up, he heard the minute sound of footsteps outside his painting and the painting swinging open without the password.

He straightened quickly and turned, having no time to reach for his wand and spell clothing on, he simply positioned the wood in front of his still rampant erection and hoped whoever had decided to drop by without knocking disliked their eyeful.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Draco had seen Sean bolt from the classroom towards the dungeons after class and leisurely walked to the blank wall of the Slytherin common room. He was met there in ten minutes by Blaise and Theo and together, they set off. The two brunettes following the blonde.

Draco followed the birds until he came to the painting from the night before, which opened upon seeing him and the other Slytherin's. He thought he saw a mischievous twinkle in the demon's eye before he entered, but promptly forgot it as the boys behind him exclaimed over the painting.

Looking up, Draco stopped right on the threshold at the sight before him. There was Sean, standing buck naked in front of his fire place with a pile of logs in his hands blocking the view of his privates, though just barely. The other two bumped into him, not quite paying attention and they complained and pushed him until they could see why Draco had stopped so suddenly. (Picture of Sean with the woodpile on profile)

Jaws fell nearly to the floor at the sight, and eyes widened in lust as a small smirk spread across the French boy's full lips.

"I bid you welcome, gentlemen. You do know, however, that it is polite to knock before entering someone's personal chambers, don't you?" The brunette's smirk widened as he turned and threw the logs into the fireplace, his bare arse uncovered for all to see.

The Slytherins behind him nearly drooled as Sean turned around, exposing his erection which had stayed full despite the cold. He reached for his wand and lit the fire with a quick spell, then moved to sit back down on the chaise, crossing his legs.

Waving for the three boys to sit, Sean leaned back against the lounge and folded his hands on his crossed knees. Blaise closed the door as all three boys moved to sit on the couch beside the lounge. Once they were all seated and comfortable, Sean spoke.

"Can I offer any of you a drink, or some food?" he questioned nonchalantly as if he weren't sitting naked as the day he was born in front of three gay men with a hard on.

They stared at Sean as thought he was mad, "I'll take that as a no then. So, Draco, why are you here? And why have you brought these two others with you?"

Sean looked over the boys as they stared at him. Draco, of course he'd already seen. The one sitting on his right had slightly tanned skin with brown curls and ocean blue eyes, quiet dark at the moment with lust. The one on the left looked Italian with mocha skin, raven hair, and dark brown almost back eyes. He was slightly taller than the rest of them, with Draco being next, and he and the other being almost identical in height.

The only blonde in the room finally snapped himself out of his stupor and smirked slightly before speaking, "Seeing as you're a new student, particularly a new Slytherin, and you accommodated me so well last night, my friends and I wanted to extend a little Slytherin hospitality." Draco explained.

"Is that so?" Sean asked seemingly innocently, cocking his head to the side. Inside, he was smirking, knowing from the wording that he was about to get the feeding of his life.

"Yes." the blonde nodded. "This is Theodore Nott, or Theo, and this is Blaise Zabini." He pointed to his right and left respectively.

Sean nodded to Blaise and Theo before smiling sweetly and moving to stand before the three Slytherins, his hard cock almost in Draco's face. "Well now, I wouldn't be a very nice person if I turned down an offer of the famous Slytherin hospitality, now would I gentlemen?"

And with that Sean moved closer until the purple tip of his leaking erection pressed against the pink lips of Draco, begging for entrance. Draco's tongue peeked out to lick the pre-cum from the small slit and, wand still in hand, Sean vanished the other three's clothing.

Blaise shivered in the cool air, but stood and came behind the French boy who moaned as Draco took him into his mouth, engulfing him in wet warmth. The sound of the honeyed voice moaning wantonly was enough to get Theo in on the action, and he moved closer to Draco, leaning down and swallowing the blonde whole.

Draco moaned and the vibrations caused Sean to gasp in pleasure as the Italian came up behind him and ground against his arse, hands reaching around to pinch pink nipples to hardness. Sean finally got the wherewithal to stutter out, "Bed-bed-beroo-om." and the boys disengaged and rushed into the large space.

The three Slytherins almost threw Sean onto the bed and immediately his arms were pinned above his head by a very, very naked Blaise. "Merlin's balls, you're gorgeous!" the Italian growled into Sean's ear lowly. Sean couldn't hold his incubus in any longer, and the pull flew out of him and swept over the occupants of the room, making the atmosphere heavy and the room warm.

The others flushed in unbridled lust as Blaise hovered over him, the Italian's massive erection rubbing and leaking pre-cum over Sean's stomach. Sean's moan almost seemed to pull the other two onto the bed with him as a new wave of passion spread through them all.

The sound of panting breaths filled the room as two pairs of hands immediately began smoothing over his skin, tweaking his nipples, and fondling his hard cock. Sean whimpered, but was silenced when a firm pair of lips descended onto his and a warm tongue traced the seam causing him to gasp. Blaise took the opportunity to delve into the sweet mouth greedily, exploring the wet cavern and causing the boy to wiggle and squirm underneath him.

One of the hands on his cock moved lower to trace his entrance and a silent spell gave his arse a slick feeling as a single digit slid into the tight, and still slightly sore, channel. It started to move in and out and Sean moved his hips trying to take more, to be given more. Blaise finally pulled back for breath, and Sean whimpered as another two fingers were added, stretching him taught.

"Mmmm, Sean you're so tight and hot." Draco groaned from behind him as he scissored Sean's tight hole.

Finally, Blaise let go of his wrists and flipped them so that Sean was straddling the dark teen. The fingers never dislodged or stopped their work, causing a pleasurable twist as he was rolled and pulled into position.

"Merlin, that's hot." Sean heard the voice of Theo quietly exclaim in awe.

"Oh, I completely agree, my friends." Draco added.

Sean moaned and sent out another wave of lust to get things started faster as the three fingers inside him repeatedly nudged his prostate. Someone's hands started massaging his arse cheeks and he threw his head back where his lips were promptly taken by Theo. He slowly opened his eyes to look directly into the ocean blue above him, not remembering when he'd closed them.

Sean rocked his hips experimentally down into Blaise, as despite his Incubus heritage, he had yet to be taken in this position. He was rewarded with an animalistic growl from the teen as he pulled away. "Draco, hurry it up!" the Italian demanded before kissing and biting at Sean's neck and collarbone.

He felt hands on his hips making him rock into the massive erection beneath him. Sean's senses went crazy, and he could hear someone slicking up Blaise's massive erection as the fingers inside him disappeared, drawing a disappointed moan from the brunette. There were hands running up and down his spine and into his hair, pulling slightly and making him whimper in pleasure.

"He's ready, Blaise." you could hear the smirk in Draco's voice as the Italian tore his mouth away from the delectable French teen's neck.

Sean pushed himself up to properly straddle the boy and ran his hands up and down the tan chest in front of him. Then his lips quirked into a smirk as he raised his hips and positioned Blaise's cock at his entrance. Sean slowly slid down the long shaft, drawing a moan from both him and Blaise. The other two groaned at the sight of Blaise's thick cock being swallowed by Sean's arse.

"Mmm, you're soooo big!" Sean purred out as he settled all the way down.

"Good Goddess! Your so tight, Sean." Blaise moaned, shifting his hips.

Sean lifted up slowly before slamming back down. He repeated the motion over and over and over.

"Fuck! You know how to ride a cock! How does it feel?" Blaise growled as he vigorously slammed up as the brunette slammed down. Apparently, Blaise had quite a mouth on him.

Sean moaned loudly at the dirty words, not even being able to answer. This seemed to snap something in the other two Slytherins, because the younger boy soon felt a dick nudge at his mouth asking for entrance and more slicked digits at his abused hole. They slowly slid in next to the raven's cock, causing Sean to wince. The lust in the air, however, wouldn't allow him to stop, so he continued to bounce on the delicious cock in his ass while sliding his tongue out and running it over the slit of Draco's dick before sucking the head into his mouth.

With out a second thought, Sean deep throated the blonde's cock, sucking hard as he started a slow rhythm. He started to bob his head and wrapped his tongue around the tip repeatedly while he bounced on the cock and fingers in his ass.

"Guys, check it out. He is a total cock whore. He's sucking Draco like an expert." Blaise moaned out.

"Mmmm, that's right. You like my cock, don't you Sean?" Draco asked as he gripped the brunette's head and took control. "You love sucking a dick as you're fucked in the arse, right ma petite salope?" Sean hummed in reply of the French words as Draco slid further down his throat.

Sean whimpered desperately as Theo withdrew his fingers, but his whimpers soon turned to animalistic purrs of delight as he felt the teen's cock nudge at his entrance next to the Italian's.

Blaise, Sean, and Theo moaned as he slammed into the tight arse.

"Oh Merlin! You like bouncing on two cocks, Sean?" Theo asked as the incubus started to bounce again at an angle, so he had all of Blaise and Theo's cocks in him. The Italian growled in approval.

Soon all three boys were slamming into the little demon with Theo and Blaise in his arse and Draco in his mouth. He was moaning and whimpering around the blonde's cock.

"Does it feel good to be fucked in all your holes like a sales petite salope?" Draco groaned out as he gripped Sean's hair tighter and slammed repeatedly into the willing mouth.

Sean felt that familiar tightening in his stomach and he started to bounce harder on the members shoved in his arse, while also hallowing his cheeks and sucking harder around Draco, using his tongue to tease the underside of the tip.

The over stimulated boy trailed his hands from Blaise's tan chest to Draco's pale legs and up to his balls, lightly squeezing and pulling them. The pace quickly became erratic and all too soon Blaise, Theo, and Draco plunged as far as they could into the smaller boy, dumping stream after stream of cum in his still tight arse and throat. Feeling his inner walls being sprayed with hot cum and the wave of euphoric, orgasmic energy from all three boys, Sean released without a single touch to his neglected cock, also feeding and basking in the fulfilled, contented feeling all around him.

Draco slid out of his mouth and collapsed onto the bed to their right as Sean fell forward burying his head into the Italian's neck. Theo slid out and fell next to them on the left while Blaise merely released a contented sigh, wrapping his arms around the sleeping form above him and staying completely buried in the boy. Soon they were all asleep.


End file.
